The continuing expansion of the Internet and social media into organisations and the personal and working lives of individuals has completely changed the way that we work and live in the 21st century. A particularly significant aspect of this revolution has been the ability to easily and immediately share information and to remotely access such information and other computer based resources.
Notwithstanding the developments described above, there remain significant opportunities for the use of these and similar technologies to assist the disadvantaged, including the elderly and handicapped. However, these opportunities continue to face significant technical challenges that have prevented their uptake on a large scale, including ease-of-use for inexpert users, difficulties associated with remote assistance, personal information security, and the management of trusted relationships.
It is desired to provide a shared access appliance, device or process that alleviates one or more difficulties of the prior art, or that at least provides a useful alternative.